Resistance exercise devices comprising a stretchable elongate flexible tube and a pair of handles are known. An example of a resistance exercise device including an elongate flexible and stretchable tube is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,322. Such exercise devices typically are available with flexible and stretchable elongate tubes of different resistance levels to provide exercise enthusiasts with training alternatives.